Fauna and Flora of The Neck
The Neck is home to many species of plant and animal that are found nowhere else in Westeros. The people that live in association with the organisms found there have developed an equally distinct lifestyle. Fauna Amphibians Many species of frog occupy the Neck, many of which are produce toxic compounds utilised by crannogmen when hunting and during warfare. Tergon Blackmyre is famed for his use and knowledge of frog-poisons. * Mud Kings - Bright blue speckled with white, grey or black markings. Sometimes called 'Little Freys'. Their poison paralyses the lungs, causing the target to stop breathing * Red Devils - Crimson and ochre in colour. Contact with their poison results in blood weeping from the body's pores, before death from loss of fluids. * Lightning Lords - Usually a purple or blue, with a jagged yellow marking on their back. They make victims convulse in pain before they die. * Crimson Imps - Often no larger than the tip of a finger, this tiny species has a toxin that mimics the effects of the Stranger, closing the throat of its victim. * Wormwood Toad - Although not strictly toxic, this large flat toad can exude an foul-smelling liquid when threatened, making it an undesireable source of food, despite its size. Reptiles The most notable species of reptile found within the Neck is the lizard-lion, but other creatures can be found. * Lizard-Lions - They resemble partially submerged logs floating still in the water. They live in the water, in slow streams and deep swamps, and have teeth like daggers. Many crannogmen hunt them for their meat and scaled hide, the latter of which is turned into strong and thick armour. * Water snakes - Capable hunters both in and out of the slow-flowing waters of the Neck, water snakes can grow to extraordinary sizes, able to kill and consume even lizard-lions. * Snapping Turtles - Dwelling at the bottom of stagnant waters, this species have a vicious bite capable of cleaving fingers. * Common Musk Turtles - This species produces a strong musky odour when disturbed, but can make for a good meal due to their plentiful lean flesh. Birds The majority of birds found within the Neck are adapted for hunting the plentiful fish and amphibians that share their habitat. * Herons * Nightingales * Swamp-shrike * Common Mallards * King Rail * Common Snipe * Stonechat * Marsh Wren * Limpkin * Common Gallinule Fish A bounty of freshwater fish can be found in the slow flowing waters of the Neck, many species forming the staple diet of the crannogmen in the area. * Carp * Golden Shiner * Brown Bullhead * Eastern Mudminnow * Redfin Pickerel * Smallmouth Bass * Largemouth Bass * Bluegill * River Pike * Redbreast Sunfish * Fallfish * Common Shiner * Spottail Shiner * Yellow Bullhead * Bluespotted Sunfish * Satinfin Shiner * Mud Sunfish * Blacknose Dace * Creek Chub * Brook Trout Flora Trees * White Oak * Red Maple * Aspen * Cottonwood * Elm * Pin Oak * Tupelo Shrubs * Silky dogwood * Spicebush * Dogtails * Loose strife * Poison Ivy * Sweetpepper bush * Ferris * Skunk Cabbage * River cane Category:The Neck Category:Crannogman Category:Flora Category:Fauna Category:Frog